


And a Kitten Makes Three

by eragon19



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And John loves him, First Kiss, Fluff, Kittens, Love Confessions, M/M, Mary is gone, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coat pockets, fluff fluff fluff, sherlock is a sweet heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/pseuds/eragon19
Summary: Sherlock brings home a kitten in his coat pocket and John confesses his feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prompt fill for the lovely sussexbound! Her prompt was 'anything with john and sherlock with a kitten would be cool.'
> 
> Prompts are still open, if you'd like one drop me a message on my tumblr @ loveinthemindpalace.tumblr.com :D

 

John was sitting in his chair, enjoying the warmth of the fire when the door to 221 banged open. He let out a quiet sigh, so much for a calm evening at home….

_Don’t lie to yourself Watson. When have you ever wanted to spend a quiet night home when the alternative was…_

The alternative was currently thrusting open the door to the flat and stalking through it.

“This proves it John!” Sherlock crowed, grinning. “It was the sister; the paint proves it!”

John grinned back at the detective as he stripped off his coat and hung it up. He was happy Sherlock had finally made a break through on the case. Not just because it meant a murderer was in jail, but because the detective would now be in good mood for the next few days. Sherlock would smile more, loosen up and just generally _relax_. Anyone who saw him that way would agree it was one of the most breath-taking things you could see.

_Again, stop kidding yourself Watson. You know exactly why you think it’s breath-taking._

John stood up, banishing those thoughts from his mind. They would just complicate the peace that had finally settled over Baker street, and its inhabitants, after the whole Mary fiasco.

“Hungry?” he asked Sherlock as he followed him into the kitchen.

Sherlock shook his head, “No time John!” he said, sitting down at his micro-scope, “I have to analyze this paint in comparison some other samples I found to categorize-

A sound from his coat cut him off.

“Sherlock,” John said slowly, feeling his eyebrows climb up his forehead, “Did your coat just _meow_?”

To John’s surprise a red flush began spreading over Sherlock’s cheeks, his eyes widening slightly. It was one of the most endearing things John had ever seen.

“Oh yes, you see-

Another muffled sound came from the coat, followed by a soft scuffling.

John turned and slowly walked toward Sherlock’s coat, his curiosity growing. Just as he was an arm’s length away from the coat, a tiny furred head popped out of one of the pockets. John stopped dead in surprise. There was a kitten. An actual _kitten_ in Sherlock’s pocket.

“Well you see, I was walking home after I solved the case- to work off some of the extra energy- and I heard her mewling.” Sherlock said quickly, as he walked passed John and gently scooped the cat out of his pocket. The kitten was so tiny it fit in one of Sherlock’s hands.

“I followed the sound into an alley and found her by a rubbish skip. I looked around for the mother or any other kittens, but couldn’t find them so….

Sherlock words trailed off, as he cupped the wiggling cat in his hands and brought it up to chest.

“I didn’t know what else to do.” Sherlock looked up at John, his cheeks red and eyes shy.

John felt his heart clench. Sherlock Holmes, power house consulting detective, and the bane of many a criminal’s life, had found a little lost kitten and brought it home in his _pocket._ Now he was standing in front of John _cuddling_ it. A smile began to spread over John’s face at just how adorable it was.

_Just when I thought it was impossible to love the man more, he goes and does something like this._

“Of course Sherlock, you couldn’t just leave the little thing out in the cold.” John said, walking over and gently petting the kitten’s head with one finger. The move brought him very close to Sherlock’s body, which was nothing but a plus in John’s eyes.

“Do think Mrs. Hudson will mind if we keep her?” Sherlock asked, scratching behind the kitten’s ear.

“Not at all, she loves animals.”

“And she’s not overly superstitious, so a black cat won’t bother her.”

John hummed in agreement. He wasn’t looking at the kitten at all, instead he was looking at Sherlock.

The detective’s eyes were glued to the cat. The kitten had rolled over in Sherlock’s hands and was stretching luxuriously as his belly was rubbed with one long, pale finger. Sherlock’s eyes were very soft, a small smile on his face as he gazed at the kitten. John’s chest suddenly felt very warm and very full.

“Would you mind if we kept her?” Sherlock asked, turning to look at John. He started slightly when he caught John already staring at him.

In the past, John would have quickly looked away, coughed and covered it up with far too much bluster and fear. Today, John held Sherlock’s gaze. The time for fear was long gone, now it was time for guts.

“No, Sherlock.” John said softly, “I wouldn’t mind at all.”

John saw Sherlock’s eyes flick down to his lips, the detective swallowed as John’s tongue peeked out to wet them. They were standing very close together, so close he could feel Sherlock’s body heat.

_Good, that’ll make this easier._

Reaching up, John gently cupped the back of Sherlock’s neck, his thumb rubbing over Sherlock’s skin. Sherlock’s breath caught as John leaned closer and closer, until finally their lips met.

It was glorious. Sherlock’s lips were slightly chapped, but good god they felt amazing against John’s. Sherlock let out a hitching sigh as John’s hands moved to cup his face, his thumbs gently brushing over those incredible cheek bones. The warmth in John’s chest began to spread. It surged down his legs and over his arms and up into his brain, until he felt filled to brim with the feeling of finally, _finally_ expressing his love for the man in his arms.

When he pulled back, Sherlock’s eyes were wide and wet, his lips trembling slightly.

“John?” he asked, his voice small.

“Yes, love?” John said, smiling at Sherlock and holding him close.

Sherlock’s eyes widened even further at the use of the endearment, and he swallowed hard.

“Do you?” Sherlock asked, his voice shaking. He shuffled closer to John, the cat still cradled in his hands.

“Do I what?” John said, curling his arms around Sherlock waist.

“Do you- do you love me?” Sherlock’s eyes had dropped to cat by the end of his question, his curls falling forward to obscure his face. What little John could see of his cheeks were bright red. 

“Yes Sherlock, yes I do.” John’s own voice was a little shaky now. He tipped Sherlock’s face up, so their eyes could meet.

The expression on the Sherlock’s face made his chest tighten. There was fear in them, the fear of this not being what he wanted, mixed together with a sliver of hope. John knew that feeling well. He’d felt it countless times when he and Sherlock made eye contact for longer than they strictly needed to.

“I’ve loved you for a very long time, Sherlock. A very, very long time.” John said, his voice horse. “I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you.”

Sherlock stared at him, his eyes flicking between John’s.  John held his gaze, watching as the fear in Sherlock’s eyes melted away and was slowly replaced with joy.

“ _John_.”

God that _voice_! Sherlock’s voice was _reverent,_ as if John’s name was sacred. Before John could reply, Sherlock swooped down and kissed him. John pulled the detective close as they kissed and kissed, their smiles making things a little difficult.

Sherlock slid even closer, his lips parting for John’s tongue, when a muffled mewl came from between them. The kitten was wedged between them, a paw pressed against each of the bellies as she tried not the get squished. John couldn’t help but chuckle at the disgruntled look on the cat’s face as she glared at the both of them.

“Sorry, sorry,” Sherlock said quietly to the cat, petting her gently. John chuckled again, and gently ran a hand through Sherlock’s curls.

Sherlock carefully transferred the kitten to one hand, and held her away from his body as he leaned in for another kiss.

When they pulled apart, John was sure his grin was as wide as Sherlock’s. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so _happy_.

“John, you should know, I-I feel the same way about you.” Sherlock said, his eyes blazing into John’s, “I-I love you too.”

John’s smile got impossibly wider, and he leaned up for another kiss, letting himself get lost in Sherlock for a few moments more. When he pulled back, he wrapped his arms tightly around Sherlock’s waist and hugged the detective close, resting his forehead against Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock’s free arm wrapped around John’s shoulders, his cheek coming to rest on the top of John’s head.

The kitten let out another mewl, her tail lashing as she nibbled at Sherlock’s thumb.

“We don’t have any kitten friendly food in the flat.” John said, his cheek still mashed against Sherlock’s chest.

“There’s an all-night shop about twenty minutes from here.” Sherlock said, his voice vibrating against John’s cheek.

“Let’s go then.” John said, not moving a muscle.

They stayed pressed together for a few moments more.

“We should probably head to the shop John,” Sherlock sighed eventually, “I don’t think human thumb is a recommend kitten food.”

John chuckled and pulled back, smiling fondly at the cat curled in Sherlock’s palm.

“Let’s go then,” John said, reluctantly pulling away, and turning to grab his coat.

Sherlock followed him, tugging on his own coat and dropping the kitten into his pocket once again.

“You’re bringing the cat?”

“We have to John, she not used to the flat as yet.” Sherlock said, tying his scarf.

As they made their way down the stairs the kitten poked her head out of his pocket and peered around. John grinned and stopped Sherlock in the hallway to give him another kiss, lacing their hands together.

Sherlock’s eyes were practically glowing as he hailed a cab outside the flat, and John was sure he looked just as giddy. In the back of the cab he slid close to Sherlock, until their thighs were pressed together and he could feel the kitten’s warm little body against his leg. He took Sherlock’s hand firmly enjoying the sheer _joy_ in the detective’s smile as they cab whisked them away into the night.

 


End file.
